


Safe and Sound

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [25]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Knowing Emma had a death sentence, Regina sprang into action. A drabble for the prompt "safe and sound."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evergrove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/gifts).



Knowing Emma had a death sentence, Regina sprang into research. She would save Emma. She had to. She didn’t let herself think about why.

When the moment came, Regina didn’t have a solution. But she would save Emma. She had to. She stepped in front of the sword. She didn’t let herself think about why.

The savior being saved by the person she’d been called into existence to defeat broke the magic. The attacker vanished. Slowly, while Emma wept over her body, Regina’s wound disappeared, and eventually her arms raised to hug back.

“You- I-”

“Alive. Both. Safe and sound.”


End file.
